Star Wars Episode V.V: Woe of the Worm-Oola's Tale-Week three summary
Week 3 note: Becuase of the heavy nature of the last week's contain. I am going to shorten Week Three into a more parapharsed nature. Thank you for reading. Oola's new mind set for her life as Jabba's personal slave girl: Oola is a good girl. Because Oola is a good girl, she must please master. If another girl causes master to be unhappy then Oola must do her best to make master happy. Ergo: Oola must teach the other girls how to be a good girl like Oola. Oola became an obedaint slave girl to her master's desires. If Jabba desire a song, she would sing the most beutiful song she could up with. If he desired to watch a dance, she would dance the most alluring dance she could do. If...her master desired pleasure for the night, she would submit on the bed of her carnal master. Becuase of her submission to her master's desires, Oola regained her complete costume. She also regain her master's trust, as long as she had her costume and Jabba's trust. No one but Oola's master could lay a hand on her, but Oola did not dare try to test the limits of her freedom without consuling either Melina or Bib. She learned that she could walk unattended, she could go to the kichens and that she could take the harem to another larger room for dancing lessons. Oola was glad to take the girls about, by showing that she cared about them, she became their leader. Though it was not easy, some of the girls were not happy with Oola's decision to make every girl have a "sister". The Shadow explainned to Oola why having the girls having a sister: It is because of a lack of family that causes girls like Ohara, Crystel, Lisa ect. to fall into depravaty. To have a sister would quell those desires, to have someone to hold you, to laugh with you, to cry with you is much more powerfully then carnel desires...said the Shadow The Shadow's idea was good in theoy but making it happen was a differant story. Both the Feeorin and Zabrak were both apex hunter types, indenpendent thinkers that did not like being part of a group. And then there was the tait of Ohara still hanging in the air. The three human girls:Lavander, Silk and Pure, wanted to manate the status quote of the seperation of humans and aliens. So Oola had to make a very though decsision, the Shadow's ideal must have no rivals. So Oola manipulated the three humans to pronouce their guilt just as Melina came in with the costumes for the evening. Those three were dragged out of the Dancer's Pit screamming, Oola then told the rest of the harem that type behavoer will no longer be tolarated. After that incident, the girls fell in line out of fear at first but then they understood what Oola meant for them to have sisters. Even the Feeorin softened out from the empathy for her "sister". Oola then made Raca her second, Raca would follow Oola's instructions when she was away. When ever Oola came back from being from her master's side. She would make some of those tasty biscuts and give them to the girls of the harem. The girls lisened better to Oola when they have something sweet in them. Oola teached them how to be a troop of elite dancers, it was better then calling them a bunch of strutting schuttas like Melina did. Syrra, the Feeorin, was by far the strongest girl of the harem. She was also the only girl besides Oola to have a collar, it made sure that she did not thottled any of the cilents she had. Syrra was the base of the group, being able to lift and toss any of the girls. Le'Mon, the Mirialan, was an excellent tumbler and dancer. Oola also managed to convice Melina to allow music instrument for the girls to use. The two human girls, who names were Jewel and Light, had a talent for music. The Zabrak, whose name was Zilia, speacilzed in juggling and was skilled in using ribbon and/or ball in her dance routine. More girls werre added to the harem, a Duro, another Togruta and two more humans. A Cathar, a feline humanoid, was briefly part of the harem before being sold quickly. She had potentual but the lack of sun made her metally unstable. The new addtions were quick learners, Oola was proud that she had made such a good group of dancers and musicans. Oola spent her days away from her master helping Porcellus prepare the meals, leading the girls in dance routines and eating, sleeping. Oola would also teach the girls of the harem how to pray to the Goddess. Having some form of faith in the darkness of this place was nessaery for survival and after convining Melina that it was, Oola led the girls in their prays. Oola then thought of the structure of how the palace fuctioned. She started at the end then worked her way up. At the very bottom were the prisoners, thier existance is to entertain master with their deaths. Next were the girls of master's harem, they are to entertain master and the guests of his palace. Then the next one up is the guests, thier purpose was to bring master profit and deals for his empire. The next one up is the guards, they are charged with protecting master and dealing with any problems. Then above the guards were the accountants, they were in charge of making sure that the money was accounted for master's desires. Then Oola placed her self above the acountants, why? Because she was a translator, distracion, dancer, slave, lover and her efforts made master happy. Then above her was Porcellus, he was in charge of all the meals of the palace. His food was the best and made both Oola andher master happy with their taste. Then above Porcellus was Melina, she was in charge of making sure that the girls had their costumes. Oola had a supstion that Melina was another layer of secutiry for master. Then above Melina was Bib, he was in charge of making sure that the entire machine of the palace was working. From managing who was going to die, to how the guards get paid, ect. Oola didn't know were to put Mon at, he was...differant. If Oola was to label him he would be head of secutiry, sniffing out any plots that would harm master. Then at the top of Oola's list was her master, Jabba the Hutt. He was the sun of Oola's life, he protected her, fed her and to her, valued her above many other things. Oola did everything she could to be on her master's good side. The exuctions of the third week were pretty distrubing. A theif was impaled on a hollowed tube of metal which was then filled with white hot, melted gold, cooking him alive. Another captive was guttened and had a litter of hungery womp rat pups, in a bag, stuffed into his gut. Oola was taken up to her master's chamber on the fifthteen and seventhteen days of her enslavement. It was unusally because Jabba rarly "double dip" his pleasure slave on the weekends. Melina was a bit snarking, saying that it was easier for her when Oola was a bad girl and that she didn't have to wear any clothing. For the fifthteen night, Oola wore a loose black sheen nightgown. It had white flax fur on the edges and Melina gently tied smilar fluffy balls on the ends of Oola's lekku. On Oola's seventeeth night, she wore a black silk bikini with white ribbons bound to her lekku. Of course all the clothes did was make her struggle on her master's bed more enjoyable for him. Oola made a mask for her mind, one half was white like snow. The other was red like blood, the eye lashes and the lips were made of gold. Perfect and flawless, it hid her fear and the pain of being a slave. The white was for when she was with the girls, pure and good. The red was for when she was with her master, worldly and lustfully. She made sure that the mask was on her mind at all times. Who would respect a girl with a tear stained face, crying to go home and to be with loved ones. The Shadow loved it and was impressed with how beutiful it was. At the end of the night, when she was alone, Oola lay on her custions, thinking to herself that this is all she will ever have. She made a little song for herself, when ever she felt the mask was slipping from her mind: With a smiling mask I hide my fear. My eyes glow with bitter tears. Others rule my flesh. I dance for my life, not for the love of it. My reward is to lick the hand that beats me. And too soon, the end of her third week had come to past.